


A Human Phrase

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never expected Spock to say it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Phrase

Spock belonged at Jim’s side and vice versa, but they didn’t need to put it in words. Everything they said or did (even the smallest things) was a declaration of all the feelings they held for each other. It was so simply and solely logical that Jim never thought Spock would state out loud this thing that was between them, especially not that he would be the first.

They were at the end of a usual day, staring almost absent-mindedly at the stars. They were always there, a whole universe always full of stars: newborn stars and dying stars, shining stars and shimmery stars, all kind of them. They could make everyone just from looking at them feel insignificant.

Spock turned his gaze upon his captain, his face serious but his human eyes full of warmth. “Captain, I’d like to...”

“We’re off duty, Spock.” Jim smiled at him.

Spock nodded and went on: “I’d like to inform you, Jim, that you are of utmost importance to me. To not share all the experiences that life treats us with you would be as illogical and unpleasant as if the stars suddenly left the universe dark.” He stopped, stepping closer, reaching out and brushing Jim’s hand with his fingers, before continuing: “Or so to speak, as the human phrase says, my life would suck without you.”

Jim laughed and enlaced their fingers. “Yeah, Spock, I love you, too.”


End file.
